halo reach: one last goodbye
by thatguynamedchad
Summary: A month after the events of reach jun and the surviving soldiers search for any survivors.
1. chapter 1

Almost 5 weeks after the planet reach fell in the hands of the covenant, the last glassing cruiser finished glassing the last ordered location and slowly drifted away from the partially glassed planet. What wasn't glassed was swallowed up by the enormous plume of ash and fiery dust.

In the planet all is quiet with the hot ashes floating in the poisonous wind, the only thing that can be seen is a single spartan helmet within earth. Suddenly the roar of a UNSC pelican can be heard in the distance. Inside are 15 surviving UNSC marines and 3 Spartan 3's, One among them is Jun who is in the pilot bay with Dr. Halsey sitting in the passenger seat and a marine pilot. Jun looks over the Dr's seat. " found anything?" Jun asked. Dr. Halsey shakes her head. " no, it looks like everything has been…..wait I'm picking up something!"

The pelican Lowers itself and land's down blowing dust and ash as its hach opens. All the soldiers pile

out with the marines wearing Gas masks so they can breathe. Jun runs out with the other 2 Spartans close behind. Jun started ordering the soldiers to look for any survivors while he and the 2 Spartans searching the other side. The soldiers walked through the dark ashy graveyard searching for survivors or at the very least dog tags. Jun and his group checked around the wasteland but found nothing. And then Jun saw it. The single helmet wedged in the ground. Jun slowly walked over to it until he was standing 1 foot away. Jun stood there looking at what was left of his friend. He looked around and noticed scattered across the wasteland elite armor, he counted 1,856 let helmets scattered across the battleground along with a few weapons. Jun laughed for the first time in almost a month and shook his head. " I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight."

The other Spartans ran over to Jun, one of them talked first. " hey we heard you-...wait isn't that-" the other Spartan hit the Spartans chest plate and gestured to Jun. " oh shit I'm sorry sir. Were you close?".


	2. chapter two: memories of a friend

Jun and 6 sit in the dark cave waiting for word from noble one the two knowing that they have hours to go. After a few minutes of silence noble 6 takes off his helmet and rests his head against the rocky wall closing his eyes. Jun takes his off as well and looks at 6's face. He had a buzz cut which did not surprise him but what did was the number of scars he had. He had several cuts along his chin and forehead and a plasma scar on his left cheek. " you're a hyper-lethal vector right?" Jun asked suddenly. 6 slowly nodded his head without opening his eyes. June laughed to himself which confused 6. " what's so funny?" 6 asked raising an eyebrow. Jun suddenly burst into tears of laughter which annoyed 6. " I'm glad that my rank brought you laughter." 6 said sarcastically wich made Jun laugh even harder. After a minute of laughing Jun finally calmed down wiping tears from his eyes. 6 just shook his head and closed his eyes again. Jun smiled a bit, " hay hay I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as a dick." Jun said. 6 without opening his eyes said " wouldn't be the first.". Jun laughed a little before stopping him with his hands. " no no it's just, your the first Spartan 3 that I've met that has a sense of humor." this took 6 by surprise and got him to look at Jun. " a sense of humor? You mean other soldiers don't have a sense of humor?" 6 asked, Jun shook his head. " no not at all, it's just that after the augmentations most of the Spartans just lose there humour." " wait what about emil he seems to joke a lot." 6 said. " exactly that's why I hang around him so much, he never lost it." June said. 6 cocked an eyebrow, " lost it?". June looked at the floor and spoke in a somber tone, " most of us might have had it at some point but after the augmentations, suicide missions and lost friends, people changed, they became cold and empty." 6 gritted his teeth at the mention of the suicide missions before relaxing and letting out a sigh, " well if we don't laugh we cry, which would you rather do?" 6 asked. June smiled, " you know my answer.". 6 smiled as well, " Ya me too.".

It was quiet for a few minutes before June spoke again. " hey look I'm sorry that I laughed at your rank, it's just kinda hard to believe that a rank with only the master chief has would be given to anyone but him. I guess what I'm trying to say is what is your story?". 6 looked away. " you've already read my file.". June shook his head. " yes but almost all of it is in onie blake ink even your name." 6 sighed and turned around. " give me your helmet." June looked confused. " why?" " just do it" 6 said. Jun shook his head and tossed his helmet wich 6 caught and started working on it, suddenly he heard a deactivation sound he never heard of before and was given back his helmet. " what did you do?" jun asked. "I deactivated an oni voice recorder, now we can talk with complete privacy for once.". Jun looked at him in disbelief. " h-how did yo-" 6 cut him off. " after being oni's puppet for over 6 years you pick up some tricks." June shook his head. " even so you can't just turn off oni like that it's impossible." 6 noded. " that would be true if we were on a regular colony world or ship which has oni cameras and voice recorders everywhere, but oni was never that interested with reach so the amount of complete control is very limited." 6 pulled out a device from his side pouch. " this is a device that allows me to scan and locate oni cameras, spys, and voice recorders, and when an oni camera sees this device all it sees is a normal spartan intelligence tablet.". June's mouth dropped open. " how did you do that?" 6 smiled. "I built it, kat isn't the only tech person on this team.".

The two talked about how the device could be manufactured for an hour until 6 changed the subject. " ok so you want to know my story right?" June nodded. 6 closed his eyes and decided to start from the beginning.


	3. criticism response

Hay guys thank you so much for the criticism of the story and suggestions. So since I'm not aloud to respond more than twice with comments I'm going to answer some of the questions and concerns some of you had.

Grammar: I'm going to be honest with you I have never been good with grammar, mostly because my 3rd grade teacher literally gave up on me because she was old and didn't want to deal with the fact that I had a learning disability. As a result key components such as grammar, cursive, handwriting and punctuation were not taught to me so caching up was severely difficult. Over time I have improved with my spelling but to this day I still struggle with it. Also I don't always have access to a computer so most of it was typed using my phone which has the worst spell check. But I know that typos are the worst and can really detstract from the story. Even now I'm misspelling words. I will try though to get a better spell checker so that you can read the story without stupid typos ruining the story.

Capitalisation and paragraphs: just like the previous answer I was not given a good education on the English writing system besides figurative language so I sincerely apologize for the mistakes. And as I said before I am working on improving my grammar and I will work on this too.

That's been about it. I'm a little annoyed that the negative criticism was only about the grammar and the way the words are spaced, however I understand that without proper structure and proper use of spelling and grammar one can't really enjoy a story. So I will start immediately on correcting my mistakes. So in the meantime please give me some feedback on the story itself besides the grammar, Capitalisation, punctuation, and paragraphs because this is my first attempt at releasing a story I made to the public and I need to know what's good and what's bad. And don't be afraid to be mean and hurtful with your criticism.


End file.
